


Giant Plant Lady

by trashytummiez



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burping, Digestion, F/F, Feeding Kink, Giants, Macro/Micro, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytummiez/pseuds/trashytummiez
Summary: I remembered a scene from the Harley Quinn animated series where Ivy becomes a giant and joked about eating Harley then I decided to make an alternate version of that scene. :3
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Giant Plant Lady

Harley was still in absolute shock. Whatever Poison Ivy had done to herself seemed to work. Ivy had grown to what had to be fifty feet tall, so large that she could hold Harley in the palm of her hand. Her clothes had torn up as a result of growing so massive, covering only her breasts while her green pants tore up and looked more like short shorts. She almost looked like a plant lady amazonian. 

“Holy crap, Red! Yer enormous!” Harley shouted.

“Who’d have guessed that metahumans and Ace Chemicals mix like this?” Ivy joked then looked around at all the dead tree monsters she had just eviscerated with her bare hands. “Okay, maybe Joker would have, but still...”

Harley frowned then looked up at her giant girlfriend apologetically. “Red, I’m sorry ya had to kill some trees fer a fleshbag like me, that’s gotta be killin’ you inside...”

Ivy sighed but managed to smile at her tiny girlfriend. “They can come back. My favorite little manic moron can’t...”

Harley smiled widely at that, but sputtered. “Gah-hey, I have a PhD in psychology! I ain’t a moron! The lil piece’uh paper I nearly drowned in student loan debts just t’nab told me so! So nuts t’ya!”

Ivy just laughed, which made the ground quiver from how massive she was. Then, she grinned a little slyly at her girlfriend and leaned her closer. “Wouldn’t it messed up if I just ate you right now?”

The two of them laughed even more, until their laughter was cut short by a giant harpoon meant for Ivy, narrowly missing and skewering the ground besides her. Both women stopped laughing and turned to the source. Joker slapped his forehead with his palm then turned to his goon who had just launched the harpoon canon from Joker’s little fortress.

“You blundering blowfish! I told you to account for wind! No one ever accounts for wind!” Joker shouted, slapping his goon right across the mouth and looking back at giant Ivy. “I’ll be in my bunker, laughing at those sad animal commercials...you and the boys go deal with that...” Joker stormed off muttering indignantly that he should’ve just fired it himself, or invested in a giant flamethrower instead but didn’t want to get sued by Firefly again for villainous infringement.

Suddenly a whole bunch of Joker’s goons charged at Ivy, all armed with assault weapons. They shot at her like a badly dressed firing squad their bullets had no effect on the giant plant lady. She shielded Harley with her hands to keep her safe but looked on with irritation. 

Harley grinned when she got an idea. “Say, Red! Maybe eatin’ me might be messed up, but’cha know what wouldn’t be messed up? Eatin’ them!” She pointed at the Joker squad with her bat from between Ivy’s fingers.

Poison Ivy looked down at Harley with her brow raised. “I was joking when I said that, Harl. There are these weirdos online who get off to that sorta thing-”

“-So? Deals with our bad guy problem, doesn’t it?”

Ivy was about to respond but then her stomach suddenly growled so loudly that the ground shook and made some of the gunmen lose their balance. She winced and rested a palm across her bare and green middle then rolled her eyes.

“Screw it. Guess I’ll try anything once...”

So she Harley down and protected her with a giant vine she spawned from the earth itself. Then Ivy used more vines to sprout from the ground and whack right into the gang. They all went flying while Ivy stomped over to them. One of her vines wrapped itself around a gang members waist, then flung him several stories in the air. He screamed and cried helplessly while he flailed in the air and went plummeting back down. Only instead of splattering onto the ground, he plummeted right into Ivy’s open mouth.

The giant villainous botanist swallowed that thug whole, making a sizable lump travel down her throat with an audible gulp. All of Jokers goons who saw this happen looked on in horror. Harley just watched in awe.

“Holy crap! That was so cool!” Harley shouted. “Usually when I try that, I get an eye-full’uh chicken nuggets!”

Poison Ivy smacked her lips and looked pleasantly surprised after she did. “Mmmm! Wow, y’know what? Human beings? Not half bad! Gotta say, with like the clothes and the hair and everything, you’d think they’d taste like shit, but no. Humans taste, like, totally honest, kinda like veil.”

“You eat baby cows?!” Harley shouted in disbelief.

Ivy looked down at her in a deadpanned sort of way and pointed at her open mouth. “Dude. Literally just swallowed a guy.” Then she looked on to the fleeing thugs and licked her lips. “And literally about to swallow a lot more...”

They all tried to run, bless their cold hearts. But they couldn’t run from mother nature, not when her vines are sprouting from the ground and ensnaring them like rope traps. Poison Ivy’s vines trapped many of Joker’s men while other vines raised their catches high in the air and directly into Ivy’s mouth.

She gulped down a few more and grinned down at the others. “Joker always said you clowns wouldn’t amount to much without him. But now you get to become one with an all powerful plant lady who’s gonna one day kill all humans-”

“-Girlfriends excluded!” Harley chimed in.

“Kinda ruining my thunder, Harl...”

“My bad!”

Ivy sighed but grinned back down at her petrified prey. “Anyway, now, you all get to become one with an all powerful plant lady who’s gonna bring this world back to nature. I’d say that’s amounting to something, right?”

“You’re fucking crazy!!” One of the frightened thugs shrieked.

“Nuh-uh! That’s my job!” Harley shouted.

Ivy shrugged. “She’s not wrong...” Then her vine grabbed that very thug and flung him right into Ivy’s open and waiting jaws. She swished the guy around in her mouth with her tongue, lathering him inside and getting a nice taste until she turned her head up and gulped him down. “And you’re crazy delicious,” Ivy decreed, patting her stomach contently. 

Harley stepped out from the vines since she wasn’t in danger anymore and just watched a fifty foot, scantily-dressed Poison Ivy gulping down one goon after another. Ivy’s green slender throat expanded each time she gulped another goon down and Harley could literally see the bulge each thug made traveling down Ivy’s throat until it vanished past her breasts. All Harley could do was whistle at the speed in which her girlfriend was wolfing down all the bad guys since usually it was Harley who did all the gluttony in their household.

It was also a rare sight seeing Poison Ivy’s stomach start to get bloated from all the thugs she was eating one by one. Normally Ivy had a lean washboard stomach but it was visibly pushing out the more men she ate and getting visibly rounded as a result of that. This was a rare reversal for Harley seeing Poison Ivy be the one getting a little fuller from eating so many goons so fast.

It was also an unexpected reversal in that Harley felt herself growing red the more she watched Ivy keep swallowing these guys whole like that, and saw Ivy’s belly continue to swell with each thug she devoured. She’d eaten so many goons that her stomach looked like an incredibly taut beer belly. It stuck out in an uncomfortably bloated fashion but looked hard as rock all the same. And the sight of it made Harley feel shockingly hot under the collar.

Well, guess Harley learned something new about herself today after all.

After the last of Joker’s goons had been gulped down, Ivy groaned then rested both hands against her bloated belly. “Unngh, god I’m so full...” Ivy moaned moments before the single biggest burp ever uttered expelled from her lush lips in uncharacteristically bombastic fashion.

BUUUUUUUUUUUHHUUUUUUUUURRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOHP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Because of her giant form, it actually caused a mild earthquake to erupt throughout the park and made Harley fall flat on her butt from the rumblings.

Ivy blushed and immediately covered her mouth with one hand and stroked her bloated belly with the other. “Holy shit, excuse me...! That was...”

“Friggin’ awesome! That’s what that was!!!” Harley cheered.

“...I was gonna say ‘really gross’, but okay,” Ivy conceded and rubbed the back of her neck.

Her embarrassment turned to another uncomfortable groan when her bloated stomach bubbled aggressively. She sat herself down onto her giant bottom and leaned against one arm she planted onto the floor while her other hand continued to stroke her achingly full stomach. 

“Ungh, I didn’t think they’d be so filling...”

“Can’t say I blame ya; they were a buncha airheads! Who’d ha thunk airheads t’be so heavy on the calories?” Harley joked while she climbed up Ivy’s smooth green thigh then leaned right up against her bloated belly. She just stood there in jaw-parted awe, staring at that vast, green midsection. It burbled so hard against her hand that Harley could feel her own body vibrate with Ivy’s overworked stomach. Harley’s pale cheeks went rosy when she started to rub her hands against as much of the gurgling organ as she could reach given Ivy’s monstrous size.

Ivy sighed and slumped back a little to make her big, churning stomach push out for Harley. The littler of the two blushed even harder and continued rubbing her palm against a bit of Ivy’s expansive sides. “Ohhhh my god, no wonder you enjoy this so much, Harl...that feels incredible...”

“Right??” Harley concurred as she went on rubbing away. Whilst rubbing she practically hugged Ivy’s belly and rested her head against that warm taut stomach wall and just listened to it. Not only could she hear and feel Ivy’s digestive system gurgling heavily away but she could even hear the muffled cries and shouts of all Joker’s men trapped inside being digested. “Wow, they’re really movin’ around in there, ain’t they, Red!” Harley took note then yelped with surprise when another quake-inducing burp rolled out of Ivy’s mouth.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRP!!!!!!!!

Ivy sighed and patted her belly but her face didn’t express the sort of relief she would’ve otherwise felt. In fact her expression was looking a bit sour and discomforted.

With one hand still gripping into her tight and bloated stomach, Ivy brought a fist around her mouth then burped into it again, and again right after that.

“Hurrhp!! HUUUUUURRRRRUUUUUUHHHP!!!! Ungh, wish they’d just settle down and digest already...OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRHHP!!!!!!!! Oooooh man, feels like there’s a bowling ball in my stomach that’s spinning ar-ourrurhp-round...”

Harley giggled and gave Ivy’s gut a few pats. “Jeez, Red! In all these years, I never knew ya could be so gassy! Keep this up and ya might just gimme a run fer my money!”

After a really lengthy burp rolled past Ivy’s plump lips, she sighed and smirked down at Harley. She cupped the manic little human right against her taut round belly, pressing Harley right up against the center of her stomach. Then she lied down with one arm behind her head so that Harley was resting directly atop the middle of Ivy’s bloated stomach.

“Well, lots more where that came so you might as well keep rubbing, Harl. Or should I start calling you ‘Red’ now?” Ivy teased, pointing to Harley’s blushing cheeks.

Harley sputtered indignantly at being called out, but then looked down at Ivy’s belly beneath her and right away started rubbing all over and growing even redder. “In my defense, I didn’t expect my girlfriend t’turn into a big green sexy giant. How can I resist ya when yer so ginormous’n in my face, huh?? Closest I’ve ever had to a big green sexy giant was Crocky and he can’t pull off leggings half as good as you can!”

Ivy laughed which made the ground and her stomach quiver around Harley. “If it makes you feel any better, I’d probably be shooting blood outta my nose too if you turned into a giant and started eating people.”

“That makes three man-eatin’ cannibals I now know!” Harley said suddenly. “You, Crocky, his blubbery girlfriend...two more to go!”

“Well, technically, I’m not human anymore and neither are they, so it isn’t really cannibalism as much as it is superior beings just acting on their rank in the food chai-wait, why two more?”

“’Cuz then I’ll have bingo, silly! Duh!” Harley answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ivy rolled her eyes then just continued letting Harley rub away until Harley had one more question.

“Oooh! Red! Do me a favor’n see if you can burp again! I wanna try somethin’!”

With how heavy her belly was with all her prey trapped inside, that was among some of the easier requests Harley had ever given Poison Ivy. So, Ivy slapped her belly hard and expelled a ferocious burp that made her stomach rumble aggressively with Harley atop it. The vibrations made her whole gut rattle around which made Harley giggle hilariously while she rode on top of Ivy’s stomach like an out of control waterbed with the vibration setting on. When it ended, Harley fell backwards against Ivy’s gut and Ivy herself uttered a tiny hiccup-burp then palmed her chest to exhale.

She looked down at Harley and grinned. “Never change, Harl. Well, unless you can turn into a giant too, then in which case, please do change.”


End file.
